If Only
by PasoMaddie
Summary: Finnick tells Annie he has to leave for war, when Annie tells him another matter


**If Only**  
Hunger Games Fanfiction – The Hunger Games Series written by Suzanne Collins

"What will I tell Annie?" he says under his breath.  
"Nothing." she says. "That's what my mother and sister will be hearing from me."  
"If she sees that holograph—" he begins.  
"She won't. It's classified information. It must be," she says, "Anyway, it's not like it'll be where any number of people will survive. We're just overreacting—because you know why. You still want to go, don't you?"  
"Of course. I want to destroy Snow as much as you do," he says.  
"It won't be like the others," I say firmly, trying convincing herself as well as him. "This time Snow will be a player, too."  
"Katniss… do you think we'll win?" he asks her.  
She thinks for a minute before looking up at him and nods. "We have to."  
With a terse nod of his head, he walks slowly down the hallway to give the news to his wife that he will be gone for a number of months.

A brisk knock on the door, brought Annie out of her afternoon slumber. The door opened slightly and a familiar head poked in.  
"Hey," she breathed softly to the boy she loved, sitting up slowly.  
"Hey," he answered, taking a seat on the bed beside her. He looked up sadly at her.  
Gently, she reached out to caress his face, her thumbs rubbing over his cheekbones lovingly. "What's wrong? Why do you look so sad?"  
He leaned into her touch before taking her hand off his cheek and holding both of her hands tightly in his. "I have to leave tomorrow."  
Confusion settled in her eyes. "What? Why?" Annie sat up straighter in the bed.  
"Boggs' orders."  
She shook her head quickly, refusing to accept it. "No, no, you can't leave now."  
Hair had fallen in front of her face and gingerly, he reached up and tucked it behind her ear. "Hey, hey, it'll be ok. I'll be back before you even miss me—I promise." He kissed her on the forehead and smiled lightly at her. That was when the tears started to fall. "Hey, hey, what's wrong? What, you don't believe my promise?"  
She shook her head, the tears spilling over her cheeks and landing on their intertwined hands, her lower lip trembling. "I do, I do, it's just that I have something that I haven't told you yet." She choked out through the tears. She glanced up at his so perfect face, examining his expression. He was worried, concerned and confused but his eyes urged her on. "I'm pregnant." She whispered so quietly, he almost didn't hear her.  
Finnick stared at his wife in disbelief and then a huge toothy grin spread across his lips, lighting up his whole expression. He kissed her on the lips with bruising pressure. "That gives me all the more reason to come back to you and our baby."  
He wrapped the two people he loved most in his arms and lowered them down, until they were lying side by side, staring into each other's eyes.

"Finnick! We have to go, man." A voice came from behind him and a hand came onto his shoulder.  
Annie wrapped her arms around Finnick's torso and kissed him on his lips, then his cheeks and then his forehead. She brushed his hair back from his forehead and rested her head on his chest, quietly whispering her goodbyes.  
Finnick nodded to Gale who stood not too far off, watching them. "Ok, just give me a minute."  
The other boy hesitated but nodded, moving back to the hovercraft.  
"I love you, Annie, don't ever forget that."  
She nods, "I won't, I love you too, Finn."  
"I'll see you both very soon." Finnick places a hand on Annie's stomach, sending a gentle goodbye to the baby before kissing Annie goodbye and leaving for war.

**POST WAR – ANNIE FINDS OUT ABOUT FINNICK'S DEATH**

Katniss lay on her bed. It had been a day since the war had ended and Snow was now being kept prisoner somewhere in his mansion. Not a word had passed her mouth in the past days and sleep had barely come to her aid. If it had, it was always filled with unwelcome nightmares and they weren't like the ones from the games. No, these ones were filled with her sister, Prim. And this time, there were no warm arms to keep them at bay or to comfort her when she awoke screaming.  
Suddenly there was a knock at the door and a pause. Everyone knew that she wouldn't answer them in words, so she stood and went to answer the door.  
She swung the door open and a very pregnant Annie stood distressed and hopeful. "Katniss…" she began in a whisper. "Did—is—Finnick?" she asked, her voice as hopeful as her stance. Her hands rubbed circles on her swollen stomach, hoping the answer would be yes, not just for her but for her baby's sake as well.  
A shake of Katniss' head was all she needed for an answer. Her body began to shake and rack with sobs. Tears spilled down her cheeks like a tap left on and her hands clutched the doorframe for support. Katniss silently grasped Annie's forearm and led her into the room, placing her onto the bed. Gently as tears swelled up in Katniss' own eyes, she rubbed circles on her back and held the weeping girl to her.  
"Can you imagine if Finnick had lived? He—he would have gotten to see his little boy." Her hand began rubbing the swollen skin once more. "I reckon this baby is going to look a lot like Finn." She smiled softly at the thought and the image in her head and sighed. "If only…"


End file.
